True Love
by Lady Wolfie
Summary: Remus and Harry meet Sirius' true love. She's not at all what they had expected. Oneshot. Please review!


**Title**: True Love  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: General/Humor  
**Setting**: Summer of OOTP if you want to keep it canon.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, this would have actually happened.  
**A/N:** I have nothing of any real importance to say here and I'm pretty sure most people don't read these things anyway, so let's just get on with the story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Sirius Black was in love. He looked at the sight before him and his heart beat so fast that he thought it would burst out of his chest. His palms began to sweat and if anyone tried to talk to him, all that would come out would be something that sounded like "Huminauhuvthajaaah."

For what seemed like an eternity to those who stood awkwardly around Sirius as he drooled over the object of his affection, he did nothing but stare adoringly at his love. Eventually, he broke the silence. "Hagrid," he said. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No, Sirius," the half-giant replied awkwardly, "and don't _ever_ again." Sirius nodded. He walked forward slowly, as if he was afraid that if he got too close, the sight before him would disappear. He reached out a hand and caressed the smooth chrome. Yes, after years and years of being apart, Sirius Black had finally been reunited with the love of him life: his motorcycle.

"Ya know, Sirius," said Harry, "when you said we were going to meet the 'girl of your dreams', I thought we were actually going to meet a...ya know...a _girl_."

"Harry! Be polite!" Sirius stroked the leather seat adoringly. "Shh, Veronica, don't listen to him, he's just being mean."

Harry put his hand to his face and shook his head. "He's finally lost it, hasn't he?" he asked Remus quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Remus replied. "Quite frankly, Sirius, she's not exactly as...erm..._attractive_ as she used to be." Sirius shot him a deadly glare.

"Yeah, well neither are you!" Remus and Harry were both taken aback at this comment, but chose to ignore it. Remus was right though; fifteen years ago, Veronica was quite a sight to behold. Not just because she was a flying motorcycle, but because she was genuinely the most amazing bike most bikers had ever seen. They all wanted a bike like that, even without knowing about the added bonus of being able to fly. Even Remus almost coveted her, but he could never let Sirius know that. He'd never forget the time that Sirius punched a guy outside of a pub because he looked at Veronica "the wrong way". Sirius was a bit..._possessive,_ to say the least.

Now, Sirius' motorcycle wasn't quite what she used to be. She was rusted and the leather seat was badly torn and the headlights were broken. She'd been living in the Forbidden Forest since the night Hagrid had delivered Harry to the Dursley's and later found out that Sirius had been taken to Azkaban. Veronica had been quite reluctant to leave the Weasley's flying car behind (Hagrid had always suspected that there was something going on between those two). She protested so much that Hagrid actually had to enlist McGonagall to help take the enchantments off. It was probably for the best anyway; she'd been in the Forest so long that she was no longer a domesticated bike. Sirius didn't care that she couldn't fly anymore. He's just put the charms back on her again. And besides, he figured, it's not like he could go anywhere at this point. He'd spend a few weeks fixing her up, but she'd have to wait in the backyard of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place until Sirius was free. He was sure it would be worth the wait though.

Sirius lifted a leg over the motorcycle and placed it on the ground on the other side. He gripped the handlebars, remembering the feel of being out on the open road on his bike, or even better, in the sky. He'd never forget the day he bought her, brand new, from a Muggle dealer. He'd also never forget the look of pure anger on Lily's face when she found out he had taken Harry for a ride. She wouldn't let him babysit her son for weeks. James, however, had found the whole ordeal to be quite amusing.

Sirius turned the key in the ignition and the bike gave a dull roar. '_Not quite what she once was,_' he admitted to himself, '_but we'll fix that soon enough._'

"Dinner's ready!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen door. Remus and Harry looked at each other, then at Sirius.

"You coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied quietly, as though half dazed. "Yeah, just give me a few more minutes." Harry nodded and he and Remus turned and walked back to the house. Sirius remained on his bike for a few more minutes, enjoying the feeling of finally having her back.

"Sirius!" Molly called. "Come inside!"

Reluctantly, Sirius got off of the bike and turned the ignition off. He walked slowly back to the house. When he reached the door, he briefly turned around and once more gazed affectionately at his one true love.


End file.
